Metro Trilogy
Metro Trilogy (Polish: Trylogia Metro, Russian: Метро Трилогия) is a compiled version of Dmitry Glukhovsky's Metro 2033, Metro 2034, and Metro 2035 novels published together in one large hardcover binding. Some versions also include The Gospel According to Artyom. The Metro Trilogy was first released in Poland at a price of 89.90 zł ($21.50) - all three of the stories included were translated by Paweł Podmiotko, who has translated earlier versions of Glukhovsky's work as well as numerous novels from the Universe of Metro 2033 series. A Russian version followed one month later, priced at ₽ 549 ($8.80). Synopsis Metro 2033 The world has fallen in the result of an atomic conflict. Only a few survived, hiding in the Mosow Metro, which thanks to its unique construction has become one of the last places of refuge for humanity. On dark stations, illuminated by emergency lights and firelight, people try to live like they used to. They form micro-nations united through ideology, religion or simply the need to look after their water filters. Artyom, a young man from VDNKh, receives a task: he must reach the legendary Polis station, the heart of the Moscovian Metro, in order to pass on a warning about a new danger. On the success of his mission relies perhaps not just the future of his peripheral station, but that of the entirety of the metro's human population. Metro 2034 Less than a year has passed since the memorable events that began and ended on the station of VDNKh. At the other end of the metro, denizens of Sevastopolskaya fight for survival with new lifeforms getting through to humanity's last shelter. The fate of the station and its inhabitants relies on ammunition deliveries, but these suddenly stop. Trade caravans disappear without a word, contact is lost. Tasked with solving this mystery and restoring the regularity of the deliveries are: the young Ahmed, the unfulfilled chronicler of the metro Homer, and Hunter, who once perished among the Dark Ones and has now reappeared, though his identity raises doubts. The daughter of the exiled chief of Avtozavodskaya station, Sasha, joins the expedition on its way. Metro 2035 The continuation of Artyom's story from the first tome of the cult series. Millions waited for this novel for a whole 10 years, while translation rights for it were bought out long before the book itself was finished in its native Russian. Metro 2035 delves more into the political side of the Moscovian subway's factions and its human affairs rather than the mutated topics of its predecessors. It brings the characters from both novels together, as well as fully solidifying Anna in the book series canon, while also exploring the truth behind the enigmatic Invisible Watchers. Trivia *The art from the front cover of the Polish version of the trilogy would later be used for the English release of Metro 2035, just one month later in December of 2016. Gallery Metro trylogia 3 (pl).jpg|Original Polish cover Metro trylogia 1 (ru).jpg|First Russian cover Metro trylogia 2 (ru).jpg|Second Russian cover ru:Метро (трилогия) Category:Books Category:Russian Books